


Movie Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Sugar High - Freeform, sleep cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time she'd ever been completely alone on a Friday night. Farkle aimed to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Of course she was disappointed when Maya cancelled their usual TV night. It had been their thing since forever, and she couldn't imagine a Friday night without Maya, period. But she could make an exception for Maya going to dinner and an art show with Uncle Shawn and her mom.

"I'll tell you everything," Maya promised.

So here she was, alone on a Friday night. Mom and Dad on a date, Maya on a family date and Auggie spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa's. She'd never been left home _alone_ before; Mom and Dad let her babysit Auggie once in a while, but this was the first time it was just her. She sat at the bay window, wondering what to do for the next five hours, until someone came through said bay window carrying a large sack.

"Good evening, Riley! Word on the street is you're all alone tonight, and that just can't be."

"Farkle..." She laughed and shook her head, helping him inside. The sack felt like it weighed a ton, and she wondered how he'd managed to drag it all the way from his house to hers. "What did you bring, your rock collection?"

"Not rocks, but a chunk of my movie collection," he said. "Plus a box of microwave popcorn, a two-liter bottle of orange soda, and theater-boxes of five different candy!" He grinned. "It'll be an old-fashioned movie night."

"Awww! Dad used to have those with Uncle Shawn and Mom when they were kids," Riley said. "Except they had those old videotapes you had to rewind."

"Dad talks about those. They're an interesting relic of the days past, but it's a good thing media producers switched to discs. The picture is much clearer." Farkle dug into the sack and took out a bunch of DVDs, several of which Riley instantly recognized.

"You never told me you were a fan of _The Secret of NIMH_ , but I'm not surprised," she said. "Dad watched that when he was little, he told me it was really scary but not bad for a movie about talking mice."

"It's a very deep and analytical story, with wonderful animation. And...well, mice are actually cute," Farkle said, turning slightly pink. "Are these okay? Is there anything you have that you'd want to watch?"

"I'll...be back in a sec." Riley wasn't in the habit of keeping her DVD shelf organized, so it took her a bit to find the ones she was thinking of. "Here we go!"

" _The Fault in Our Stars_?" Farkle raised an eyebrow. "I never figured you for a fan of tragedy, Riley."

"Yeah, well...Maya wanted to see it, and you know I can never say no to Maya!" Riley laughed nervously. "It was actually pretty good. Sad and a little scary, but good. I also have _Tangled_ and _Hercules_! Um...how many movies should we watch? It's already seven-thirty."

"I figure we'll have time for about three of them, maybe four," Farkle said. "I also have the Narnia movies and the first Hobbit film."

"Is there a way to make the day longer so we can fit everything in?" Riley groaned. "Otherwise...what's the latest you've ever stayed up?"

"Ten-thirty, and that was on a weekend. And I know for a fact you've never stayed up past midnight," Farkle said. "There's no way we're going to fit everything in, we'd have to drink so much coffee for that to happen." Riley blanched, Dad had just recently let her start drinking half-caf on special occasions, if he found out she'd been drinking full-caf all night he'd never let her stay home alone again.

"Maybe we better just pick the shorter ones."

"Hey, if you want to watch Narnia, we can always watch the other three on subsequent weekends." Farkle smiled. "If you want to, we could make this a regular occurence...well, except it'd be on Saturdays since I know Friday is your Maya time," he said.

"You know...that actually sounds like a good idea," Riley said. "Saturday nights can be Farkle Time! Er, I mean-"

"A different kind of Farkle Time?"

"Exactly!" They both laughed, and Riley led him to the kitchen to make the popcorn and fill two cups with ice.

They watched the first Narnia film, _The Fault in Our Stars_ , _The Secret of NIMH_ and _Tangled_ that night, leaning against the foot of Riley's bed and tucked under a blanket while they ate their snacks. Farkle provided most of the commentary but every now and then Riley couldn't help turning the commentary into a discussion.

It was close to midnight by the time _Tangled_ was over, and they were nowhere near as tired as they should have been. It had to be the sugar, she'd seen the effects of his all-sugar muffins last year. All that was left was the crash, whenever that came.

"We should do something," she said as they stood up, Farkle throwing the empty candy boxes into the trash and Riley drinking the last of her melted ice. "Like, not more movies, but...well, I don't have many video games."

"Let's watch other people play games on YouTube!" Farkle said, pulling out his laptop. "There's a Lets Play of Dragon Age, some Pokemon, Mario for the Wii-U, Final Fantasy..."

"What's a Let's Play?" Riley asked, shaking the blanket out. He grinned, motioned for her to sit down again, and loaded the site.

"Let's make another bag of popcorn. Then, you have much to learn."

They crashed sometime around one-thirty, Farkle's laptop still blaring away and the empty popcorn bowl sitting between them.

 

_Cory and Topanga came in at two that night, cleaned up the garbage and the dishes, put the laptop on Riley's desk and chose not to say anything. At least their daughter had the good sense to fall asleep with a boy in the privacy of her own room watching a guy talk about video games, instead of the way they had when they were that age._


End file.
